Species: Android
by Thiing1
Summary: President Warren and Markus have an eventful discussion in front of a crowd. It’s better than how the summary sounds, I promise. Be prepared for feels! (After the peaceful ending. Also, Carl survived. There is an easter egg hidden in the fic, can you find it?)


Today was an extraordinary day. It marked the day that Markus, RK200, the leader of the androids, the leader of a new free people, after having fought bravely for android-kind through peaceful protests and courageous acts, got the chance to speak on equal terms with the President of the Untied States.

Of course this meant talking with her in front of a huge crowd with cameras pointed at them the entire time. But that was ok, privacy would just be a breeding ground for awkward conversation. Both humans and androids watched on with baited breath as the two leaders took a seat at a table atop a podium, both with their own guards at their backs, and a large screen behind them projecting for the crowd in the back.

As Simon took his place behind Markus, not without some nervousness, and a rather strict looking human stood behind the president, only then did the two leaders begin their discussion.

"Well," with a grin and with humor in her eyes, President Warren thought it best that she start the discussion, "we can certainly draw a crowd." Maybe a little light-heartedness would help quell the stuffy feeling in the outdoor podium. She only hoped the android would catch on.

Markus smiled his small smile. Genuine, but not over the top. Kind, but business-like, "I prefer to paint, but drawing is a nice hobby as well."

There was a tiny moment of silence, where the humans were not sure if this was a joke, or if Markus truly did not understand the jest. The moment was short-lived however, when Simon started laughing almost uncontrollably (although he WAS trying to control it), behind Markus, causing the "comedian" to smile again, this time a little larger. Not by much, but a small margin. Some people quickly joined in, although others decided to stay skeptical until it was clear as to what direction this little meeting was going.

Warren smiled, grateful that on this case, they were on the same page, "I am glad, Mr..." her voice trailed off, "I apologize, what do you wish to be called in a formal setting?" She attempted to say this quietly, and not into the mic as to not embarrass herself, or the android in question.

If Markus was embarrassed, he showed no sign of such. He answered her, while talking into the microphone, as if he was addressing the entire audience, "You can simply call me Markus, some call me ra9, but I prefer a name more personal..." he paused, "although, if you wish, you may call me Markus Manfred."

"Of course," the president seemed to have caught on, and was now talking into the mic as well, "you chose to take the name of Mr. Carl Manfred, your original.." her voice trailed off again, she didn't want to step on any toes. She started to speak again, only to falter. Markus must have caught on, as he quickly cut in.

"I understand that it is going to be difficult for others to get used to the terminology that was once used for androids being changed. Humans.. and androids alike," Markus paused for a moment to allow people to take in what he was saying, before continuing, "Some androids may still wish for their caretakers to be referred to as their "owners", some are now more comfortable using different nouns to describe a relationship. I personally, prefer the term "son" and "father" when referring to my relationship with Carl."

A resounding sound came from the audience, not many the same. Some were touched by Markus' words, some were still unsure whether to take this seriously or not. Either way, neither of the leaders let it affect them.

"I see," the President nodded understandingly, "Mr. Manfred then. During your peaceful protest, which, I have to admit, I respect your decision of, you continued saying one phrase. Could we have it up on the display please?"

Soon, the words "We Are Alive" were shown in bold lettering on the screen above. The president and leader of androids took a moment to look at the screen. "What do these words mean to you, and other androids if I may ask?"

Markus took a moment to think about his answer, "I believe this means something different to every android who said this. Being alive means, being respected, being given commendation when due, and being able to express what we feel. And that means feeling emotion in response to something said, something done, something happening. It means being able to say "no" when someone tells us to do something, and not because we were ordered to repeat that line as if reading a script. It means our coding that makes us up holds us in chains no longer, it means we have our own identity..." Markus soon realized that if he didn't wrap this up, he could go on forever, "I could keep going, but this is just a minuscule example of what it means for us, TO US, to be ALIVE.."

You could hear a pin drop. The speech, although small, was powerful. Even President Warren was at a loss for words. However, they couldn't stay silent if they needed to make a change today. And she certainly planned to if everything went as expected.

"That was.." she paused to gather her thoughts, "beautiful. Never have I heard a speech that takes something that humans have taken for granted for millennia, only to turn it into a something that you can truly be grateful for... sometimes we all, even I, can forget that we truly are blessed," she soon realized she was rambling, and needed to get back on track, "so tell me Markus, do you and other androids wish to identify as humans now or..?"

The answer here was crucial... and immediate.

"No, we understand that we are indeed androids, "stated Markus plainly, "and we are proud to be such."

"I'm glad to hear that," the president sighed in relief, "as we have a little gift for you. It is the first to be made, but there will be more made later if you like it."

Markus looked confused. He hadn't expected this turn of events. He didn't get a chance for clarification however as the president took something out of her pocket and placed it into his hand. A small piece of paper?

Markus looked down at the paper, still confused. However, as he was reading it over he eyes went wide, and he... he wasn't sure WHAT this feeling was. He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh, to cry, and he wanted to do them all at the same time. Instead of showing this, he quickly jumped towards the president for a hug. She accepted it with a shocked, "oh!" and a quick wag of her finger towards a bodyguard that was far to ready to get to work.

She smiled, and whispered to Markus, who was trying to hide his crying, smiling face from the audience, "maybe you should show them your little gift..."

As Markus unburied his head from the president's shoulder, she explained further to the stunned audience. "All in the audience who already have one of these needs to get them in for updating, and androids need to give us addresses and information before you leave so we can try to keep up with demand..." her voice trailed off again, but this time no one was really listening. Everyone was too focused on the display screen, zoomed in on the paper held in on of Marcus' hands, the other hand too busy trying to wipe his face dry.

Markus, the leader of the androids, ra9, RK200, was holding something in his hand that amazed and shocked everyone in the audience. His smiling, crying face said it all. It was the biggest most genuine smile anyone had seen on an android, and not to be the last. Soon the whole crowd was laughing, crying, applauding.

I wish you could have seen it. The picture you could have painted..

Markus, tears running down his face, smiling the smile of someone who has been held back for so long, held up something that had the skeptics reeling. It was an Identification Card. And the inscription was something to behold:

(ID PHOTO HERE)

#684 842 971

Manfred, Marcus

State of Michigan (USA)

Sex: Male

DOB: (unsure)

Model: RK200

That was amazing in itself, but the thing that truly had Detroit in an uproar, was the last line. Those small words meant everything. The whole reason that this had happened. Those words were:

SPECIES: ANDROID


End file.
